


Twisted Up With You

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game twister + smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that I actually wrote this. This has got to be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy :)

“We’re playing strip twister,” Blaine announced, walking into the room and plopping the game in the middle of the floor.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Blaine in amusement. His boyfriend had been trying all day (with zero success) to convince him to take a break from his essay. Sebastian had to admit, though, that this latest idea was tempting, especially since Blaine had changed into tight athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

“Alight, Blaine,” he saved his work and set his laptop aside, “I’ll humor you. How do we play?”

Blaine spread the twister mat out on the floor, “If you fall first you have to take something off. First one naked loses.”

“That’s it?”

“The winner gets to have his way with the loser,” Blaine said with a filthy grin.

“Well,” Sebastian smirked, “May the best man win.”

**

Sebastian bit his lip and tried to keep himself from falling. He had to win. No he _needed_ to win. This was a matter of pride.

Unfortunately Twister was way harder than he remembered. Emphasis on _hard_. He’d been turned on since he’d gotten a peek at Blaine’s ass cheek when the shorter boy had bent over. That had been a full thirty-five minutes ago. Now they were both down to their last article of clothing and it was getting increasingly harder to focus on winning. It also wasn’t helping that Blaine kept rubbing against his crotch.

“Stop rubbing your ass on my dick, Blaine,” Sebastian groaned when his boyfriend started moving again.

“What?” Blaine swiveled his hips, “I’m just playing the game.”

“You’re being naughty and I think you deserved to be punished,” Sebastian said in a husky voice.

Blaine inhaled sharply and tried to keep his body from shaking at the idea. Sebastian had pulled out his ace. The shorter male could _never_ keep himself together when Sebastian dialed up the dominance.

“I should just pull you over my lap and-”

Sebastian smirked when Blaine finally gave in and collapsed onto the floor. He hooked his finger in the waistband of Blaine’s briefs and pulled them off, “I win.”

“You cheated,” Blaine mumbled, his voice muffled from the mat.

Sebastian trailed his finger across Blaine’s ass cheek. “All is fair in love and sex, killer.” He bent down and kissed each cheek before standing up, “I’ll be right back. Can you move the mat closer to the coffee table?”

Blaine hummed in acknowledgment and watched Sebastian disappear into their bedroom. He wasn’t sure why Sebastian wanted the Twister mat closer to the coffee table, but he wasn’t going to argue. If they were going to do a scene – which Blaine was certain they were – he didn’t really want to start it with a punishment.

He got up and pulled the mat closer to the coffee table, settling back down in the center just before Sebastian walked back in.

Blaine felt a flare of excitement in his stomach when he saw what Sebastian was holding: handcuffs and a blindfold.

“Safe word?”

“Cooper,” Blaine answered immediately.

Sebastian nodded and knelt down beside his boyfriend, “Lay down and put your hands on each side of the table leg.”

Blaine laid down and put his hands in the requested position, “Wouldn’t this be easier in bed?”

“Probably, but you look so hot laying on this Twister mat,” Sebastian locked Blaine’s hands in place. “And I have to admit, the idea of defiling this children’s game appeals to me.”

Blaine snorted. Leave it to Sebastian to get a kick out of ruining an innocent game.

His breath hitched when Sebastian placed the blindfold over his eyes and secured it behind his head. They’d never done this before and he was already more turned on than he could ever remember.

It felt more intimate this way, giving himself completely over to Sebastian’s control and trusting that his boyfriend would take care of him. Trusting that his boyfriend wouldn’t abuse the power that Blaine was giving him.

It gave him thrill.

Blaine shifted to a more comfortable position. He wrinkled his nose in irritation when the Twister mat stuck to his back.

With the loss of his sight his other senses heightened. He could hear his breathing, labored due to his excitement, and Sebastian’s much calmer breathing.

Each movement that Sebastian made caused the mat to crinkle, giving some hint as to where the taller boy was. Other than that Blaine was clueless, he had no idea what his boyfriend was planning for him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there, waiting for Sebastian to touch him. It felt like an eternity, though it reality it was only a few minutes.

Blaine gasped when Sebastian finally touched him, his skin erupting with goosebumps. He arched his back into the feeling of Sebastian’s fingers, down his arms, around nipples and along his abdomen. Such a simple touch was so intoxicating.

 _“Sebastian,”_ Blaine breathed, asking for more – wanting to be touched.

He could feel the heat radiating from Sebastian body as the other male hovered over him. Just close enough for their skin to brush lightly but far enough away to leave Blaine desperate for more. For more contact. More touching. And more _feeling._

Blaine whined in frustration, tugging at the handcuffs that prevented him from reaching Sebastian’s mouth.

Above him, Sebastian chuckled in amusement. He slowly leaned down and licked Blaine’s lower lip before kissing him deeply. Blaine immediately parted his lips, letting his boyfriend’s tongue slip in and claim his mouth. He moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip.

His breathing was ragged by the time Sebastian parted their slick lips and moved onto his neck. Blaine’s body trembled with every lick and nibble that Sebastian left behind.

It was too much yet not enough at the same time.

“Please, Sebastian,” Blaine begged. _“Sir!”_

Sebastian smirked against Blaine’s skin as he licked across Blaine’s chest and swirled his tongue around the nipple. He continued mapping out Blaine’s torso with his tongue, leaving his boyfriend quivering with need.

“You’re _flawless,”_ Sebastian groaned, settling his body between Blaine’s legs.

He ghosted his finger over Blaine’s body again and latched onto Blaine’s hip, sucking a dark purple hickey into the skin. He bit and nipped his way down Blaine’s thigh, relishing in the gasps and moans that Blaine was making.

Blaine was so _responsive._

Sebastian pushed Blaine’s legs up to his chest and lifted his boyfriend’s hips. He inhaled deeply, loving the pure _masculine_ scent of Blaine. Blaine gasped above him when he licked a path along his crack, stopping at his hole. Sebastian pulled Blaine’s cheeks apart and prodded his tongue in the hole a few times before pulling away.

Blaine heard the telltale sound of lube being opened. The Twister mat crinkled again when Sebastian shifted closer.

Sebastian carefully rubbed around Blaine’s hole, coating it with lube, before sliding his finger in. He slowly his finger slowly in and out. Blaine may like it a bit rough but Sebastian didn’t want to hurt him.

“More?” Blaine asked carefully, knowing that Sebastian would ignore him if he was too demanding.

Sebastian poured more lube on his fingers and thrust two fingers in beside the first. Blaine hissed at the burn –having not expected three fingers so soon – but the sound soon turned to a moan of pleasure. The shorter male practically screamed when Sebastian brushed across that spot that drove him crazy.

“I’m ready,” Blaine pleaded, “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“You’re desire is my command.”

Pulling his fingers out, Sebastian grabbed a condom with his other hand and tore it open with his teeth. He stroked himself a few times then rolled the condom down his length and lubed himself up.

Sebastian inched forward and lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance. He thrust in and bottomed out in one swift motion. Blaine’s frantic nodding told him it was okay to move right away. He pulled out and thrust back in roughly.

“Oh my god. Yes. _Yes!_ ” Blaine shouted, “Harder. _Please_ , Sir. I need it _harder!_ ”

Sebastian angled his hips and snapped them forward as hard as he could, picking up and unrelenting pace. Blaine yelled out in pleasure, every thrust hitting his prostate.

“I’m s-s- close,” Blaine panted, “N-not gonna last m-much longer. Please.”

Sebastian reached between their bodies and began jerking Blaine off in rhythm with his thrusts. Blaine convulsed with pleasure when his thumb brushed over the slit.

The taller male pulled the blindfold away from Blaine’s eyes so he could look into those beautiful lust filled eyes. “Come for me, Blaine.”

Blaine came with a shout, yelling Sebastian’s name. Sebastian followed soon after, the sight of Blaine climaxing pushing him over the edge too.

Sebastian pulled out and collapsed on top of Blaine, leaving wet, hot open-mouthed kisses on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Mmm,” Blaine mumbled sleepily, “My plan worked.”

Sebastian sat up and removed the condom, tying it off, “What?”

Blaine’s eyes snapped open, “Nothing…”

“Wait, did you lose on purpose?” Sebastian asked, removing the handcuffs from Blaine’s wrists.

“Maaaaaaaaaybe.”

Sebastian frowned, “If you wanted me to tie you up and fuck you… why didn’t you just ask?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
